


Sherlolly Modeling AU

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper are rising stars in their modeling agency. While Sherlock’s photo shoots are among the highest rated, he is known to be a pain in the ass to work with. Despite his irritating personality, Sherlock happens to exudes power and is amazing to photograph. Since starting at the agency Molly has quickly become every photographer’s favorite model to shoot as she is practically a ray of sunshine in personality and looks. Now, Sherlock has been paired with Molly and he is completely out of his element, his powerful facade crumbling.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their initial photo shoot together, Sherlock couldn’t get Molly out of his head. He thought about her constantly and the distraction was showing through in his poor work. Photographers who had been ecstatic about getting the chance to work with the great Sherlock Holmes were underwhelmed and disappointed. He was sure that if he just avoided her at work things would get better, his mind would clear, and he could get back in his element but he saw her everywhere. By some lucky break, three months after their shoot he was paired with Molly again.

 

 

After their initial photo shoot together, Sherlock couldn’t get Molly out of his head. He thought about her constantly and the distraction was showing through in his poor work. Photographers who had been ecstatic about getting the chance to work with the  _great_ Sherlock Holmes were underwhelmed and disappointed. He was sure that if he just avoided her at work things would get better, his mind would clear, and he could get back in his element but he saw her everywhere. By some lucky break, three months after their shoot he was paired with Molly again.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been having a hard time lately.” She had wondered into his dressing room and slid up on the counter, her knee brushing his.

“Unfortunately,” he mumbled, gripping his hands together in his lap.

“I hope you’re feeling better today.” She leaned forward, a small smile on her lips. “I’ve been having some really great shoots…maybe some of my luck with rub off on you.” He lunged forward out of his seat, his lips capturing hers. He gripped her tight as he explored her mouth and nibbled on her lips. He moaned with satisfaction as her hands found their way into his curls, tugging gently.

“Maybe,” he breathed heavily, his nose sliding along hers. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” She smiled brightly before giving him a light kiss.

Sherlock stepped back and helped her off the counter, a satisfied look on both of their faces. He knew that he would continue to see Molly Hooper everywhere, but now he looked forward to the inspiration she would provide.

And provide it she did. 


End file.
